elfen_liedfandomcom-20200223-history
Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labeled for deletion. (Transcript for Sisters) This page should not be deleted. This is a chance to make your own episodes. -Yeah definitely, the creator of this page evidently worked hard to make it if anyone can decide to delete this page it should be the creator him/herself --Blackwing-John 23:46, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::That is not how it works, this is an encyclopaedia. If you wish to add fanon, use a fiction site. Stop pretending to be two people.-- Forerun ''' 20:49, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :::You're acting like a kid, by the way you spelt '''encyclopedia wrong, the question on my mind is, "Who are you to be on your high horse? and How do you know my horse isn't larger and has more reach than yours?"--Blackwing-John 23:46, February 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::No. You don't seem to understand what an encyclopaedia is (Check here). If you want to add fanon, use a fan-fiction site.-- Forerun ''' 13:50, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::Alright, dissection time. "You're acting like a kid," No. Just no. It's obvious that you're two people. Next time, try to make it less obvious. No, in fact, don't do it at all. "by the way you spelt '''encyclopedia wrong" Okay, encyclopedia, encyclopaedia, me thinks it's spelled correctly both ways. "Who are you to be on your high horse? and How do you know my horse isn't larger and has more reach than yours?" Okay, not exactly sure what the heck to say about this. However, Forerunner is a very experienced person who knows what he is doing. I know him. And the second one is probably some form of insult attempting to assert you're better than him. Don't think you're better than anyone else: after all, there's around seven billion people on this Earth. S-9 4 20:13, February 13, 2010 (UTC) We are not the same person. I'm a female and he's male. And we never said we were better than him.-SecretGirl :Nice try. By saying "And we never said we were better than him" that's setting yourself up. Really, SecretGirl, you're just Blackwing in another form, so stop sockpuppeting to get to your own needs, that is punishable by banning. Oh, BTW, you also edited SecretGirl as your Blackwing John account, which further incriminates you. I will remind you yet another time: ENCYCLOPEDIAS ARE NOT FOR FANON. THAT IS WHY FANON WIKIA EXIST. IF YOU WANT TO MAKE ELFEN LIED FANON TO MAKE AN ELFEN LIED FANON WIKIA. Thank you for your time. UPDATE 1: I checked revisions of the page. "Forerunner started to irritate me with his holier-than-thou attiude" That was spellchecked by me because I can't bother to C+P now, but I'd call that attempted flamebait. More incrimination. And don't get me started, I don't have a holier-than-thou attitude. Trust me, elsewhere I've seen people a lot worse than you. S-9 4 18:16, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Yes, just as 984 said. I hate when someone steals all my points. >.< me and secretgirl are two different people, you can tell from our mannerisms, but I guess when you're too busy brown nosing you tend to miss those facts, now as for your so-called 'experienced' friend, Forerunner, qualifications and experience mean nothing because if you over specialize you breed in weakness, the world will not look at you as a child as it tramples over you. If you haven't been completely immersed in the darkness of the world than you would never understand Kaede or any Diclonius. So look around you, hang out with friends, call your family, because there are people like me who don't have those trivial matters.--Blackwing-John 02:04, February 15, 2010 (UTC) ps. Halo ruined the Spartan Name pps takes big men to target girls Please use proper grammar or no one will take you seriously. And, seriously, you share the same IP adress. Therefore, you are just sockpuppeting...and failing at it. And what does Halo have to do with this? get it through your head you bloody twit, me and SecretGirl are two completely different people, and so what if we have same IP there could be a million different reasons why that is, its not because we are the same person. besides I don't like using 'proper grammar' in conversations with people like you, I don't even like talking. As for the reference to the god forsaken game called Halo, I am of true Spartan descent. I am not some bloody wannabe of first person shooters. When you're accustomed to the darkness of the world, not some thin veil that many people consider to be true darkness, then speak with all your might. I have no use for the light, it blinds people to the point they require its curse to survive. Ahha...wonderfully random crap you are spewing. Firstly, personal attacks like the ones you are saying are usually considered rude and a reason to get banned on most wikis. Secondly, if you don't like talking, why are you posting pointless comments? Again, what is the point of the random tangent against halo? And, to be of true Spartan decent, which is impossible unless your family interbred for the last 2,000 years, leading to retardation of offspring...well, you might be right about that one, looking at your above comment. And darkness sucks. So please stop rambling about it. my parents abondoned me to rot, I was left in an orphanage that barely fed me enough to let me survive, I was beaten, and I was molested. while you were sucking your mom's tit I was fed scraps even rats wouldn't touch, the only thing I know of my origins is my blood and my name. so no I will not leave the 'basement' and I hate people who haven't suffered like me and claim to be the victims, the only comfort I ever had came from animals, and that wasn't much. So to me being labeled as human disgusts me to no end, however in this suffering I have a different strength. I thrive in hatred, I crave it, like cigarettes and alcohol to humans, if I don't sense even the lightest tidbit of hatred I might stir things up a little, so nothing you say or do against me will make me sad or depressed, if you ban me well I already have all the info I need written down. The only thing you can do is act, but you can't truly affect me. So come on, React! Your world is but a fleeting, insignificant dream that the denizens of my world have long since abondoned! The dark is more liberating anyway. :Cool story bro. - Nicmavr :Cry me a river. SmokeSound off! 16:11, February 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Why stop there, how about an ocean? I'll even throw in a fishing pole. you can catch a 'give a damn' fish, I think they're endangered though. :::Go for it. SmokeSound off! 20:25, February 16, 2010 (UTC) interesting notion, I'll keep at it then and flood the world with the tears of laughter. then your corpses will feed the sharks, and any other carnivorous fish or sea mammal :So you'll cry so much you think you can flood the world faster than global warming? HAHA, yeah, you're really that super. Serious now, quit acting like you think we don't know. We know that you and SecretGirl are the same person. You're not different people, because you have the same IP. The only way you can have the exact same IP is if you are on the same network, on the same computer, at any time. You're not fooling anyone. And finally, just get over the fact that this is an encyclopedia. That means no fanon. Only sourced info. Spif. Nicmavr this is getting too repetive, if I say it once I've fucking said it a million times, ''Me and SecretGirl are two completely different fucking people '' do you get it? or is that too complicated for you? Id rather go to a bloody church than sit here trying to keep the story straight ps I like to use proxy servers one of them might be using her network, and I'd rather die than visit a stupid church --Blackwing-John-- :Dude, just stop it. You're not fooling anyone. Even if your proxy was on her network, its impossible for you to end up with the exact same IP. Quit trying to convince me that you're two people, I know its you. Otherwise, you'd both have different IPs. Also, a simple check of Special:CheckUser can confirm that. You can't even prove that you're two different people. - 04:43, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Message to everyone: Cease this debate or I might try to get you banned or something.-- 'Forerun'' ''' 15:50, February 18, 2010 (UTC)